Replacement
by jasrub24
Summary: Six years after Leslie's death. Jess is falling apart. But what happens when he meets another girl? Will he fall for her or will she just be a, well, replacement? T just in case! I swear its better than the summary. READ IT!


**HAHAHAHA! Sorry. *sheepish smile* SO! This is my first fiction as you can see and! It takes place six years after the death of Leslie. Hope you love, love, LOVE it!**

Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr. Or Jesse. Or Jess. Any one is fine, I don't care. I haven't since... _it _happened. I just needed to get out of there. The moment my parents got a handle on their money problem, I applied to a boarding school. It was as far as I was willing to go from Virginia. Florida.

Funny though, I got a scholarship for track/field so, I didn't need to wait. I come back rarely, which means holidays when I _have_ to. And even when I'm there all I do is sulk. My little sister, May Belle, is thirteen now so she is even more annoying. If that's even possible. My older sisters went to college, both on scholarships, amazingly. I scored my scholarship because I was _fast_ but I could also be a distance runner. That's what got me a full, and I mean _full, _scholarship.

"Jess! Jess!" someone waved a hand in front of my face. I looked to where the hand was and saw my best friend, Daniel, sitting next to me. We were in biology, I'm guessing, due to the long black tables in rows around the room. "You did it again." I looked down at the desk. He was the only person I told _everything_ to. I even told him about... _her_. And I told no one about _her_.

"Sorry."

"Dude you seriously have to work on that or people will think something is seriously wrong up there." He said tapping my head.

"Something _is_ seriously wrong up there," I mumbled.

"Come on. Seriously, just try not to think of _her_ during school. Okay?"

"Well it's not like I can help it!"

"I know! Just attempt to not think about her for once."

"Okay..." I looked into my book and started reading. I was _not_ looking forward to learning about the stages of mitosis.

"So did you see her yet?"

"Huh?"

"The new girl."

"Nope. I have no idea who you are talking about, and I don't really care right now."

"I think you need to get your mind off of things. _Especially_ right now." He was right, the day _she_, um, went away. Was soon approaching and I was getting more and more disconnected from this world.

"Okay..."

"Cool! There's a party tonight in the girls common room and she's going. That's a good time to get to know her."

"Fine. But now we have to learn about the stages of mitosis."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Oh, I know."

Seven o'clock came too soon for me. In a matter of minutes I was walking outside in the muggy air of Florida towards the girls dormitory. I soon found myself walking into the common room and walking over to the drinks table. While I was pouring myself a drink, which is difficult when the music is practically shaking the floor, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you done pouring that drink?" I looked down to see a petite girl with stick strait brown hair that was cut just above her shoulders and the most beautiful blue eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and a big smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah." I set down the bottle and moved aside. She immediately took hold of the bottle and started pouring the drink into the the red cup she was holding.

"So, who are you?" She said, turning to me and taking a sip of her drink.

"Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr., but most people call me Jess."

"Cool, _Jess_. I'm Lenore, but most people call me Lei. I'm new." _This must be the new girl he was talking about._

"Oh, yeah! Your the talk of the school."

"Really!" She lit up.

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"That's so cool! Never been very popular, I moved here after..." The bright smile she once wore was gone. The only emotion was pain, but suddenly she it up again. "Nevermind that!"

"Okayyy."

"Don't worry, I'm just a little bipolar."

"Umm..."

"I'm just kidding gosh! You need to lighten up! Open up your mind. Great things will find there way in there." That triggered it. I fell down onto my knees, my vision went blank and I felt my mind drift in a deep, deep darkness.

**I know, I know. It was short. But whatever! -jasrub24**


End file.
